<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pranking leo (or piper gets the green sharpie) by blurring_the_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056429">pranking leo (or piper gets the green sharpie)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines'>blurring_the_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Laughter, Pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy decides it's a good idea to prank Leo. Piper ends up tagging along</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McClean &amp; Percy Jackson, Piper McClean &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pranking leo (or piper gets the green sharpie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts">mikeyfangirl811</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hc: Percy Jackson latino/hispanic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper was taking watch one night on the Argo II, when she heard a <em>thump</em><em>!</em> followed by a grunt and curse in greek. At first she wasn't sure whter or not to draw her weapon, but after considering that an enemy probably wouldn't have that response, not to mention the fact that a green, black and pink sharpie had rolled away from the noise, she decided against it.</p><p>"...Hello?" she whipered, hesitating.</p><p>The shadow in front of her tensed, "Pipes?" </p><p>"Percy?" she asked, squinting. </p><p>"Uh, yeah-" he cleared his throat and stepped into the dim moonlight, "Hey. What's up?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, "Hey yourself. And uh-you're asking <em>me</em> what's up, whenever you're the one who came in clumsily, and loudly might I add, while <em>I'm</em> taking watch?"</p><p>He blushed, scratching the back of his neck, sheepishly, "Er...yeah?"</p><p>Piper snorts.</p><p>"What are you doing? And uhm what's with the sharpies?"</p><p>Percy exhaled, heavily "I was really hoping you hadn't seen those," the latino mutters to himself, then, louder, "Uh what if I don't answer that?"</p><p>Piper grins, "Then that would look awfully suspicious," </p><p>Percy grumbled uner his breath before speaking.</p><p>"Oka, okay. <em>But</em>, you can't tell Frank when you switch with him" he says, referring to night watch.</p><p>She narrows her eyes, "Okay...?"</p><p>"I was..." but Piper can't hear the rest because he trails off.</p><p>"What?" she presses. He grins, this wide, crazy grin.</p><p>"I said, I was gonna prank Leo. And I just got this crazy idea. You wanna help me?" </p><p>Piper returns the grin, "Absoluletly,"</p><p> </p><p>They tip-toe to Leo's door, giggling and snickering about stupid stuff the whole time. </p><p>"Okay, okay. Shhh." Percy whisperes, on ehand putting a finger on his lips and his other holding the doorknob. Piper nods, holding up the sharpies.</p><p><em>The pink one</em> he mouths, and Piper takes the green one for herself. They go in, quietly, trying not to laugh as Piper writes "All Da Ladies Hate Leo" on his forward, and Percy draws a mustache and a beard. They draw a little on his arms, stupid doodles of dogs and cats and parrots, before leaving. As soon as they're on deck, they burst into laughter. Piper makes sure not to tell Frank as she heads to bed, waking up a few hours later to</p><p>"JACKSON! MCCLEAN"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>